


It's Okay. I Couldn't Sleep Anyway.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [16]
Category: Victorious
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Cute, Different Time Zone, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Gay, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Robbie and Beck are whipped for each other, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.”





	It's Okay. I Couldn't Sleep Anyway.

**16\. “It’s okay.  I couldn’t sleep anyway.”**

* * *

"-eyy."

Robbie considered hanging up the moment Beck answered. He glanced towards his clock to see 8 am flashing bright on it. He knee Hawaii was six hours ahead of them which meant it was 2 am over there.

Beck had laid a huge role in a upcoming movie. The movie it's self was almost comply but they still had some shooting to do in Hawaii. So Beck had to go to Hawaii for the next few months until everything was done and it was killing Robbie.

The longest the couples been apart after they're marriage had been two weeks and Robbie cried for the first week of it. 

How could he handle six months especially with Beck being on whole another time zone then him.

"-bbie?"

Robbie snapped out his daydream to his husband husky voice. 

"Hey Beck. Did I awake you?"

"Yeah ( _yawn_ ) but it's no problem. What's wrong?" 

Robbie bite his lip stopping himself from hanging up, "I'm sorry I woke you up. I can-"

"Robbie. Babe breath. It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway. I'm glad you called. I miss you." 

Robbie smiled, "I miss you too."

 


End file.
